Foolish Dreamers
by fadetoblackened007
Summary: Songfic- Kagome, home studying for a test, decides to take get a bit of fresh air at an odd hour of the night. So what's Inuyasha doing in her tree?


A/N: Yeah, I decided to write this after downloading some songs from the soundtrack to Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete (which I haven't played, but want to very badly). The song used is Luna's Boat Song... And it's absolutely beautiful. TT

Without Further Ado, I bring you:

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

****

Foolish Dreamers

__

by Ama (Shades of Oblivion

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

__

Wishing on a dream that seems far off

Hoping it will come today

Into the starlit night

Foolish dreamers turn their gaze

Waiting on a shooting star

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome sat at her desk, leaning back in her chair and chewing on her pencil's eraser as her thoughts wandered away from her homework. It was amazing that she hadn't been expelled from school yet, and even more amazing that people actually believed the ridiculous illnesses her grandfather came up with. Honestly, arthritis? Why would someone her age have arthritis? And why would it be keeping her out of school?

She giggled at the thought. It was all too ridiculous. And yet somehow, it worked... Truly amazing. She sighed, remembering how her friends teased her every time Hojo would give her some sort of new therapeutic sandal or whatever. It wasn't that he was a bad guy, he just tried way too hard.

She shook her head, turning back to her homework. She knew where that line of thought usually went, and she didn't have the energy or will to go there tonight. It wasn't that she didn't want to think about him... it was just too hurtful. She sighed again, forcing her mind back into geometry.

Meanwhile, and unbeknownst to her, the thought she was avoiding glanced up at her window from her lawn. Inuyasha gave an irritated grunt and lowered his head- why was it that he always ended up following her into this stupid era anyway? He told himself it was for the shards, but part of him had never believed it. He cringed at the sound of screeching tires in the distance. Even in the middle of the night this era was noisy.

But it did have good food, he decided as he sat at the foot of the Goshinboku. It always amazed him that despite all the strange differences between Kagome's era and his own, the God's Tree was still standing, as quiet and powerful as ever. He scaled the familiar branches, finding his usual spot and resting in his unique, half-curled position. He leaned his head against the trunk of the tree, and let his mind wander...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

__

But, what if that star is not to come?

Will their dreams fade to nothing?

When the horizon darkens most

We all need to believe there is hope

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagome groaned in frustration, tossing the confusing sheets of paper to the other side of her desk. This stuff was just way too confusing, and there was far too much of it. She really should have seen if she could have gotten it in advance and worked on it on the quieter nights in the feudal era.

She shook her head, and decided to take a break and clear her thoughts. She glanced at her clock: 3:36 AM. She was sure everyone else would be asleep right now. Gazing longingly out the window, she decided on going out for a breath of fresh air. Kagome did her best to be stealthy, grabbing a light coat from her closet before sneaking quietly down the stairs and out her front door.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow as the familiar scent of Kagome hit his nose. He wondered where she would be going this time of night. _'Keh,' _he thought to himself, annoyed, _'probably sneaking off to go with that Hobo guy...'_

He was, thankfully, proven wrong when Kagome began making her way over to the Goshinboku. Inuyasha gulped quietly, sweating at the thought of her knowing he was there. He gave an inward sigh of relief as she sat, leaning against the base of the tree and gazing up at the stars. He returned to his former position, keeping an eye on the girl sitting a few feet below him.

Kagome turned her gaze upward, watching the stars intently. As her eyes took in the bright pinpoints of light, a familiar tune bubbled up inside of her. Before she realized what she was doing, she had started singing. _"Is an angel watching closely over me? Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see? I know my heart should guide me, but, there's a hole within my soul..."_

Inuyasha stirred slightly as the familiar voice hit his ears. He had never heard Kagome singing before, but the sound was pleasant. He felt himself relaxing, but at the same time he felt an unfamiliar tightness in his chest. He sunk back into the tree behind him.

__

"What will fill this emptiness inside of me? Am I to be satisfied without knowing?" Kagome stopped abruptly and shivered, pulling the light coat she had around her tightly. It was colder out than she had expected.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was irritated at the abrupt end of his song. He noticed the sound of shivering coming from below and gave an irritated "Feh." _'Stupid girl...'_

Without really thinking, he let himself drop lightly from his place in the tree. Kagome gave a surprised gasp, but her look softened when she realized whom it was. "Inuyasha," she said, still a bit flustered, "what are you doing here?"

"Nothing," he said, a bit more moodily than he meant to. He noticed Kagome's gaze lower, and that she was still shivering. He sighed. "You're cold." he said simply.

"Hmm, yeah..." was all Kagome could respond. She couldn't help but wonder what Inuyasha was doing in her era the night before she had a big test.

Inuyasha walked over to her and gently draped his haori over her shoulders, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Wear warmer clothes from now on."

Kagome smiled warmly and nodded. Inuyasha turned as if to leave, but a call from Kagome stopped him. "Ne, Inuyasha!" she called out after him. "Would you like to, umm... come sit with me, for a while?"

Inuyasha was about to ask why he would want to do a stupid thing like that when he caught the look in Kagome's eyes. Something about the happy glint mixed with the sullen droop in her eyes shut him up. He just nodded, and walked over to her, sitting down next to her and leaning against the trunk of the God's Tree.

A few moments passed in silence, both of them returning their gaze to the infinity above them. To their amusement, a shooting star flittered across the sky. "Ne, Inuyasha... what did you wish for?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at her, a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

Kagome giggled softly, turning herself to face him better. "When a you see a shooting star, you're supposed to make a wish."

"Oh..." Inuyasha replied. "What did you wish for?"

Kagome giggled again. "If I tell you, it might not come true!"

Inuyasha gave her another confused look before silently returning his gaze to the night sky. He wondered if shooting stars really had the power to grant wishes. It's too bad he hadn't known... now he had to wait for another one.

He heard Kagome give a soft yawn and looked down to find her, leaning against him in a light slumber. She mumbled something into his shirts that he couldn't quite make out, and wrapped her arms loosely around him, hugging softly as if he were a giant stuffed animal. Inuyasha twitched slightly, sweating, as she mumbled again. "Inuyasha..." the soft sound hit his ears, and he immediately felt himself melt.

A few awkward moments passed for Inuyasha as he sat there. After a moment he relaxed, returning her sleeping embrace with a soft one of his own. He rested his head on hers, taking her scent in deeply. He wished he could stay like that forever, but knew that it would not be fun trying to explain things to her if she woke up. So instead, he did his best to gently pick her up and bring her back into her room.

When he got into her room, he laid her down gently on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He tried to wrestle his haori from her, but decided it would be impossible to do without waking her, which was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. He took in one last gaze of her features before turning to her window to make his exit. "Inuyasha..." he heard a moan from behind him.

He turned to see the girl, still sleeping with a warm smile on her face, unconsciously digging herself deeper into his haori. "Aishiteru, Inuyasha-san..." she mumbled.

Inuyasha's face turned to shock, but immediately softened. "Aishiteru, Kagome-san. Good night, koi." And with that Inuyasha leapt from the window of Kagome's room and made his way to the well.

Back in her bed, Kagome opened one eye and smiled. So at least part of her wish had come true. Maybe now someday she would find the courage to say it to his face...

She let herself drift away into a peaceful sleep, forgetting about the mountains of homework sitting on her desk. It just didn't seem important anymore.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

__

I wish, then, for a chance to see

Now all I need, (desperately)

Is my star to come...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Room for improvement? Let me know in your review

Special thanks to Sakura-chan88 for being around to inspire me.


End file.
